1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a carrier for returning beverage containers to the point of purchase to obtain a refund of a deposit that was paid when the beverages were purchased with the carrier being in the form of a plurality of substantially rigid tubes constructed of plastic, rubber or similar material which are interconnected to enable selection of the number of tubes to be assembled into a carrier with a handle being connected to the carrier to facilitate handling of the device. The tubes are elongated so that each of them can receive a plurality of vertically stacked containers and the lower ends of the tubes have an openable closure to enable the tubes to be opened for gravity discharge of the containers to enable the containers to be inspected as to whether an initial deposit was paid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of carriers and packaging arrangements have been provided for beverages to facilitate a customer carrying the beverages from the point of purchase to a point of consumption including foldable cardboard carriers for use with a limited number of bottles, six pack packaging arrangements and similar arrangements by which cans and bottles containing beverages may be more effectively handled. While returnable bottles have been in existence for many years and are used due to cost effectiveness, as a matter of convenience, many beverages are consumed from disposable or throwaway metal cans which are frequently disposed of alongside roadways and the like and add to a substantial solid waste problem. Recent efforts have been made to induce consumers to return the cans with many jurisdictions enacting ordinances or legislation requiring that a deposit be paid at the time of purchase of a beverage can or bottle so that when the contents of the can or bottle have been consumed, the container can be returned for a refund of the deposit. While beverages can be easily packaged in grocery bags and the like prior to their consumption, when empties are being returned, frequent problems occur due to residual liquids in the containers being discharged interiorly of the bag which causes destruction of the bag. Various efforts have been made to provide more effective carriers for bottles and cans with the following U.S. patents being exemplary of the prior art in this field of endeavor.
______________________________________ 1,975,428 10/2/34 3,164,185 1/5/65 3,311,294 3/28/67 3,362,577 1/9/68 4,193,525 3/18/80 4,212,377 7/15/80 4,280,336 7/28/81 4,290,525 9/22/81 4,299,324 11/10/81 4,300,697 11/17/81 ______________________________________